Halloween of Horror
by Purpleranchdressing
Summary: Courtney has a normal life of an average teen, but one day her little sister is attacked by a vampire! Courtney gives her life to to keep life in her sister. But what happens when she falls in love with the Grim Reaper himself? HIATUS!
1. Prologue: A Crash

**Hey! This is my first time writing, so it's not all that great. I have no idea how I got the idea to write this, but I did. So now I'm here!**

**Disclaimer: Why would anyone think I own TDI? Hello…all I own is a crappy computer and a thirteen year old mattress! =(**

**Like the prologue's name…I got it from the play **_**Les Miserables**_**, from the opening song "Prologue: A Work". (And why the heck would I own **_**Les Miserables**_**! If I did, my high school wouldn't have done it as our winter musical a couple years ago!)**

**Anyway, on with the crappy story!**

Prologue: A Crash

Bridgette screamed as the car swerved in and out of the many rows of cars on the highway. Geoff had a look of panic on his face as he sped to get his teenage wife to the hospital.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Bridgette screamed.

"Well, can't you go any slower?" Geoff nervously asked.

"Geoff, YOU CAN'T SLOW DOWN CHILDBIRTH!" Bridgette let out another scream. She was crying. "Geoff, the baby will be out any second!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Geoff yelled back. He turned his head to the backseat to face his wife.

"GEOFF! THE TRUCK!" Bridgette cried.

An eighteen-wheeler was coming head on at them; Geoff had driven the car into the opposite lane. Geoff turned the wheel, but it was too late. They hit the eighteen-wheeler.

Both the BMW and the eighteen-wheeler fell off the road and crashed into one of the many trees. The air bags deployed a second after they hit the tree, hitting Bridgette in the face. She let out another scream, but this time it was long and filled with anguish.

Geoff, whose legs and arms were crushed by one of the tree's many branches, turned around to see that they baby had been born. It was a little baby boy with a small patch of blonde hair on the top of his head.

Geoff then looked at Bridgette. She had five shards of glass stuck in her forehead and was massively bleeding. She wasn't breathing.

"Bridge…" Geoff whispered. He lightly pushed her. Bridgette's head fell back. She was dead.

Geoff started to cry.

He turned to the baby. "Live a good life…Jack." Then he died.

The truck driver, who had only broken his arm, had heard Geoff's final words and saw the newborn baby lying in the backseat next to his dead mother. The truck driver forced the car door open and took the baby out, cradling it in his arms.

"So…err, Jack…nice name," he said, taking out his cell phone and dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"Hi…there was an accident between my eighteen-wheeler and a BMW…not sure which type. Both the woman and the man in the BMW are dead…although the woman just gave birth to a little boy…" he stated trying not to leave out anything.

"Where is your location?" the operator asked.

The truck driver gave the location. "Thank you. We will send an ambulance there immediately."

The ambulance arrived in seven minutes, along with two cop cars. The ambulance took Bridgette, Geoff, and baby Jack to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette had a visitor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A tall hooded figure stood next to the car. He raised his scythe and swung it at the male, then the female. He was about to swing it at the baby when he heard the female speak.

"Don't take him!" Bridgette cried. She bowed down next to the figure and grabbed the bottom of his cloak. "We'll do anything." Her husband stood behind her as to back her up.

"Anything, you say?" said the figure. He pulled his hood down to reveal a green Mohawk and many, many facial piercings on a teenage face. Duncan had on his usual, diabolical smirk.

**What did I tell you! It so sucks! I promise the next one will be better. Please r&r…I don't care if you flame…any reviews are accepted! Also, if any character id OOC, I would like to know. Any grammar or spelling errors, please tell; I don't think their will be any…I'm using Microsoft Word (which I don't own either). Any ideas for the story, please tell. I already wrote the next couple chapters, but I can change them. **

**Anyway…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1: Saved

**I'm back! Woo-hoo! That's for poor Geoff…a moment of silence.**

**Thank you for the many reviews…ok there weren't a lot, but that was more than I expected! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day! =D**

**Ok, moment of silence over. This will have no other character from TDI in it…except for Courtney. What do you think of her last name? I don't like it at all! =(**

**Well, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or the enV (which I have and I love it!).**

Chapter 1: Saved

Courtney Brigolnd pulled off her white lunch lady apron as her orange enV vibrated on the table. She glanced over to see that it was he best friend, Olivia. She picked up the phone.

"Hey, Liv," Courtney said.

"Yo Court! You know Brad from AP Chemistry?" Olivia asked. Courtney could tell that this was about said boy who had a crush on her.

"Y0u mean the football player who is totally crushing out on me? Yeah," Courtney replied.

"Well, he wants to meet you backstage before the first bell rings, which gives you…about fifteen minutes together," Olivia happily stated. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked over to the center of the school kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet him there in a minute or two," she said.

"KK! I'll tell him!" Olivia then hung up the phone.

Courtney turned to face the head lunch lady, Mrs. (Mr.) Hatchet. "Hey I have to go…I'll come early tomorrow to pay for the time."

"You do that soldier!" he shouted at her as she ran out the door with her Vera Bradley shoulder bag.

Why me? Why is it always me who gets the doesn't-know-anything boys who think their so hott just because they can fling a ball to each other? Why not give them to the people who actually want them, like all the cheerleaders?! Courtney thought.

The cheerleaders at Courtney's school were exactly like the movie cheerleaders: rich snobs who don't care a damn about what anyone thinks.

The worst of them was Heather, but she had died in a car crash during sophomore year. (Courtney's a junior.) Since then, the cheerleaders had started to break apart, but never left far from the tree, only doing things like acting, singing, and dancing, all of which Courtney was not into…except singing.

Courtney didn't think she had a bad voice; just her voice wasn't as good as other people. She had once considered singing in the school Talent Show, but backed out right before the auditions because Brad was one of the judges. She ended up playing a three and a half minute song on the violin. This put the first two judges to sleep, but she got in because Brad thought it was cute. (He was looking at her ass the whole time.)

Courtney had five minutes until the bell rang before she realized she went the wrong way. She had gone to the back end of the school…more like the bad end of the school. This was the place where all the delinquents went when they ditched class to smoke, drink, and do other…things.

She was about to turn around and walk away when someone grabbed her arm. "Well, now where are you going, Miss I-follow-and-love-the-rules?" Jake asked. Jake was the leader of the delinquents. They always had his back while he never had theirs. "You don't want to have some fun with the bad boys?' he sneered.

"Let go of my arm, Jake," Courtney demanded. Jake only pulled her closer until there was only an inch between their faces.

"Yeah, whose gonna make me?" he asked, knowing that she didn't have and answer.

No student dared to cross Jake's path, and no teacher would ever go near the back of the school because of Jake, and the rumor that the living dead haunt this part of the school (which Courtney didn't believe one bit). Courtney knew that there was no one who could stop Jake from getting what he wanted, and that's what frightened her.

"Jake, let me go. I don't even like you!" Courtney said, trying to pull her arm out of Jakes colossal hand.

"I never said anything about you liking me, but I'm willing to if you are," he stated, getting in Courtney's face. She winced at the smell of his bad breath.

Jake, let me go! I have to get to class!" As in favor of Courtney, the first bell rang. Jake mumbled something and squeezed Courtney's upper arm. He started walking into the shadows outside the school building.

"You won't be so lucky next time," he said in an evil tone. "And there will be a next time." Then he was gone.

Courtney stared after him for a minute, terrified about the last statement. And there will be a next time. She shivered before heading to first period: AP Calculus. After that, she had Violin. Then gym; next was free period, then lunch.

Courtney walked into the cafeteria and the smell of sloppy joe filled her nostrils. Courtney scowled; she hated sloppy joe with a passion, refusing to eat it after she vomited it up at a summer camp in second grade.

Instead, Courtney went over to the other side of the cafeteria into a different line. This side let you make a personal sandwich. Courtney got her favorite, ham and cheese on a whole wheat bun with honey mustard. She also bought a bottle of iced tea from the vending machines and a cookie for desert.

After paying for her food, Courtney walked over to the table in the center of the right hand side of the cafeteria. She sat down in between Olivia and her other friend, Jill.

"So, how was your time with Brad?" Jill asked in a mocking voice.

"I didn't get to see him," she replied. Courtney took a bite of her sandwich, her taste buds singing a version of Halleluiah.

"What! Why not?" Olivia demanded.

"I was thinking and I went the wrong way," Courtney started.

"So? You still would have made it in time to say hi to him!" Olivia said.

"Then I ran into Jake," Courtney whispered. But her friends still heard her.

"You what!" Olivia screamed, causing their half of the cafeteria to stare at them. "What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing. The bell rang before he could." Courtney just wanted to stop talking about it.

"Now I know what the phrase 'saved by the bell' means," Jill said.

"Can we stop talking about it?" Courtney snapped. Her friends just started at her for a minute before talking to the other people at the table. Courtney didn't say a thing for the rest of the period.

After lunch, she had Creative Writing. Finally she had AP Chemistry. There she explained to Brad what had kept her up.

"No worries. I understand how stupid Jake can be. It's cool," Brad had replied to Courtney's apology.

(This is how I make the school day pass…because I don't like writing about the school day.)

Courtney was just getting her books from her locker when it was slammed shut. And there stood Jake.

"We have some unfinished business," he whispered into her ear as he twirled his finger in her mocha hair.

Courtney turned to face him with her usual pouting look on her face (which I like to call Poutty Courtney!) "We have no business, whatsoever. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to go to," she stated as she picked up her bag and started to walk away. But Jake was faster. He ran in front of her, blocking her way out.

"You get such good grades that you deserve some fun in your life," he said. He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the school through the door at the "bad" end. He then pulled her into one of the alleys behind the school. "Here we are…and let the fun begin." Jake sneered.

Courtney, who wasn't going to take this for another minute, kicked Jake in the (you know where) spot and ran. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, which was still too slow. Jake caught up with her easily. He pushed her into a new ally and pinned her to the ground. Courtney was sure that she heard her leg snap. Jake was so busy focusing on Courtney that he didn't notice the hooded figure in the alley.

But Courtney did.

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Ok…I lied about no other characters being in it…damn! I spilled it! Oh well. And I also lied about this chapter being better…it's not. Sorry.**

**And don't worry Obradyroxmysox, Brad will return…way later in the story. Damn! Curse my big mouth!**

**Sorry to all cheerleaders who aren't like that [Obradyroxmysox], but I really wanted to put snobby cheerleaders in my story! And sorry to Jake if you are reading this…I doubt you are but I just want to be careful…I couldn't think of any other name.**

**r&r…flames accepted.**


	3. Chapter 2: Vampire Attack

**"Here comes the dog, strong and brave. Woof! Here comes the dog! The life he'll—oof!" –Otis, from Milo and Otis. **

**Sorry about that…I just love that quote! I put it here because here comes my favorite person from TDI! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Milo and Otis.**

Chapter 2: Vampire attack

The hooded figure glided up to Courtney and Jake. Jake quickly got off of her and stood in fighting stance. But, with one swing of his scythe, Jake was dead and on the ground in front of Courtney.

Courtney stood up to address the figure when her leg buckled and she fell back onto the ground. When she looked up, the figure was next to her, but its hood was no longer up, revealing that the hooded figure was a teenager with facial piercings and a green Mohawk.

He placed his hand on Courtney's leg, which healed instantly. He helped her off the ground and made sure she could walk before heading back into the ally.

"Thank you," Courtney said.

"Just stay out of trouble, Princess," the teenager said before pulling his hood over his head. He touched the ground with the end of his scythe and was gone in a flash of light.

Courtney stared down the ally for a minute before realizing that she was late for her part-time weekday job. She ran to the parking lot, got into her car, and drove away, still thinking of the figure in the ally.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was twilight when Courtney got back to her house. She wasn't surprised to find the front door unlocked or her two year old sister, Christina, sitting on the kitchen counter playing with a Barbie doll that had no head.

"Hey, Cris-Cris," Courtney said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Canortney!" Christina yelped with joy as Courtney scooped her into a bear hug.

"Hey, where's mommy?" Courtney asked.

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "At the bar with her befriend."

Courtney laughed. "You mean 'boyfriend'?" Christina started jumping, making Courtney place her back onto the counter.

Courtney headed over to the pantry. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Garlic," Christina said. There was a mixture of panic and fear in her voice.

"Why garli---" Courtney was cut off by a scream. She turned around to see a middle aged man in tattered black and grey clothed standing over Christina. His mouth was against her neck and blood was all over the counter.

Courtney was in a state of panic. She grabbed one of the steak knives and chucked it into the man's heart. He fell backwards onto the floor. She then came to her senses and grabbed the garlic. She tossed it on top of the man and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She hastily dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Hello. My name is Courtney Brigolnd and my little sister was just attacked by a middle aged man who broke into my house! Please send an ambulance immediately!" she hollered into the phone.

"Where is your location?" the operator calmly asked. Courtney never knew how they remained so calm, because they weren't robots.

"46 South Millson Road, ­­­­­­­­­­Toronto," she said into the phone.

"Thank you. The ambulance will be there shortly." Courtney hung up. She then walked over to get a look at Christina.

There were two small holes in the side of her neck. Blood was pouring out of them. Christina had a horrified expression on her tiny face.

The ambulance came in four and a half minutes. They loaded Christina onto the ambulance and asked Courtney where her parents were.

"My dad left my mom, and my mom is…probably at the bar. She, err, works there," Courtney lied. She knew that with her mom gone, she would have to pay for Christina's medical bill with all the money she had been saving to go to college.

The police took the man away for questioning. One of them was questioning Courtney.

"Why was there garlic around the man's neck?" the policeman asked.

"Because he was sucking at her neck! If you look, there are two small holes! He's a vampire!" Courtney knew that they wouldn't believe her, but she had to try.

"Miss, we don't want to hear fairytales. Get in the car and we'll go pick up you mother and take you to see you sister," the policeman said. Courtney was starting to hate police.

She hopped in the backseat and the cop drove them to the bar. Once parked, he turned to face Courtney. "Wait here for me." I hope my mom isn't drunk Courtney thought.

Ever since her dad left, Courtney's mom, Hannah, had lost it. Instead of going to work, she went to a bar. Instead of eating three meals a day, she had thirty bottles of beer a day. Instead of sleeping in her house, she partied at the bar until she fainted.

The reason why Courtney and Christina didn't go live with their father is that he is only Christina's father. Courtney's father was a millionaire working for General Motors in Chicago. Him and her mother had dated for a while, and were then engaged. Before the wedding, Courtney was born and her father went bankrupt. Blaming it on Courtney, who was only a week old at the time, he left Hannah to deal with Courtney on her own. Now, Courtney's father is a hobo on the Chicago streets.

The cop came out. He was being followed by Hannah. He opened the door and gestured to Hannah. "This your mom?"

"The one and only," Courtney grumbled. Hannah pushed Courtney to the other side of the car as she got into the backseat.

"What happened with Christina?" Hannah whispered to Courtney so the cop wouldn't hear.

"She was attacked by a vampire," Courtney whispered back. "One that looked a lot like your new boyfriend!"

"I know. I was going to tell you that he was a vampire, but I didn't want you to worry…" Hannah frowned.

"Mom, you have to tell Uncle Flaxerus," Courtney addressed.

"I guess you're right…" she sighed.

Courtney's Uncle Flaxerus was a vampire hunter and a good one too. He was allowed to tell two people about the existence of vampires, so he told Hannah and Courtney. Christina only knew from some of Courtney and Hannah's arguments about the subject.

They made it to the hospital. Christina was barely alive, living off life support. Courtney was sitting on the floor next to Christina's hospital bed.

When Courtney had seen her sister, she blanched. Nothing was more frightening than this to Courtney. Her only reason for living was to take care of her sister. Without Christina, Courtney knew she would die. She didn't want to admit it, but she relied on Christina.

"I'll do anything to keep her alive," Courtney whispered.

She knew what she had just done, but she didn't care. She just wanted Christina to live. Courtney's life was pointless without her.

Hannah drove Courtney back to the house around 11:34 P.M. Courtney got into bed to find a note on her bedside table. The handwriting was large and in cursive. All the letters looked perfect, each with elegant curves. The letter said,

_Miss Courtney Brigolnd,_

_You are to come to Jasonboard Pier tomorrow, the 31st, at 9 P.M., sharp, to go to Camp Wawanakwa. If you decide not to come, we will find you._

_Have a wonderful evening,_

_Noah Blair_

Noah Blair? Who the heck is Noah Blair? Courtney thought. And why does he have such…girl-like handwriting?

Courtney sighed. She had to go. The note said that if she didn't, they would find her, and she did not like the sound of that.

Courtney lay down on her bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Curse me and my love of cliffhangers! I had a cool font for Noah's handwriting, but it didn't work! Fudgies! **

**Canortney is for Obradyroxmysox! You're an awesome friend and I'd never trade you for anything! (Sorry to everyone who doesn't get Canortney…if you want to find out the story behind it, ask me in a review and I will tell you!)**

**FYI, my favorite character is Duncan…he so should have won! R&r…**


	4. Chapter 3: Jasonboard Pier

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update until now…I have a huge ancient world history project due on Monday, and I started it last weekend…when it was assigned like a month ago…oops. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed…you keep me going…ok that's a lie…my twin does…she bugs me until I write…**

**Another sucky chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own TDI and I don't own the Honda Odyssey...any Jasonboard Pier does not exist…I think…if it does…I don't own it…if it doesn't…then I do own it…**

Chapter 3: Jasonboard Pier

Courtney yawned as her alarm clock went off, with the usual buzzer at 4:30 A.M. She turned it off and noticed that there was another note on her bedside table.

Dear Courtney Brigolnd,

Thank you for accepting our invitation. I will be at Jasonboard Pier at nine o'clock to pick you up.

I do request one thing: do not go to school today. There is an unknown danger lurking there and my master wishes to keep you alive.

Thank you for you cooperation,

Noah Blair

_I'm really getting sick of this Noah Blair person…thing_, she thought, placing the note back on her bedside table.

Courtney got up, brushed her teeth, and showered. She put on forest green capries (A/N: how do you spell that!), a scoop neck gray shirt with a white blouse under it, and pumps.

She then realized something. Noah Blair told her not to go to school. Well, of course she was going to school; her education was at stake.

Courtney grabbed her backpack off from the floor and headed downstairs. She walked into the connected living room and kitchen to find Hannah asleep on the couch. Courtney wrote a note to Hannah telling her that she would be at school.

Courtney got her keys from the key tree on the kitchen table and headed out to her car, locking the front door behind her. She turned the car on and started for school. She turned the radio on to her favorite station, The Local News.

"And now it's time for the traffic update," a woman's voice came from the radio.

"Thank you, Sheryl," a male voice now said. "If you're heading to work on Route 72, there is an accident in the left lane between exits 44 and 45. A tractor-trailer was hit by Honda Odyssey. There is a fifteen minute delay there. And on---"

Courtney turned the radio off and sighed. She had to go on exit 47 to get to school. In five minutes she met up with the delay. She pulled her enV out of her purse and called Mr. Hatchet. She got his voicemail.

_Beep._

"Hello, Mr. Hatchet. I'm caught in traffic, so I will be about twenty minutes late. I'll have to make up yesterday's time tomorrow instead." Courtney hung up.

In thirty minutes, Courtney had made it to school. She checked her enV to see that she had a voicemail message from Mr. Hatchet.

"That's alright soldier. You can have the day off. Your father called and said that you weren't coming to school today. Have a nice break. Hatchet out!" The message ended.

_My father? My father is in Chicago. Why would he call me in sick?_ Courtney wondered. She parked her spot and walked into school only to run into a teenage boy with tan skin and dark brown hair. He was wearing a dark red sweater-vest over a dull blue polo and tan cargo pants.

"I thought I told you not to go come to school today?" he asked crossly. "And after I force you father to call you in sick and everything!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"**You** forced my father to…wait a minute! Who are you?" Courtney demanded.

"I think it would be obvious," the boy said. Seeing the confused look on Courtney's face, he sighed and explained. "I'm Noah Blair."

Courtney stared at him, mouth agape. Noah rolled his eyes. "I guess we're going to have to take this sl-ow-ly," he said sarcastically.

Courtney shook her head. "No. **We're** not doing anything. **I'm** going to go to school because I've never missed a day of school in my life, and I'm not about to miss one," she stated.

"Too bad. I've been sent to get you and I never come back to my master empty handed. So, follow me." With that, Noah walked out of the school doors and back into the parking lot. Courtney followed, curious to see what Noah was offering, even though she didn't like the looks of it.

Courtney came to a halt as Noah walked up to a pure blue BMW M sports-car. "I'm not going in that death trap," she said, stomping her foot on the cracked blacktop.

"Too late. You're already in a death trap," Noah said, getting into the driver's seat of the BMW. Courtney sighed and sat down in the passenger's seat, realizing that she probably had no other choice.

"Wait a minute! What about my car?" Courtney asked. Noah groaned.

"I'll have someone take it back to your house."

"But you don't have a key!"

"I don't need one."

This troubled Courtney, almost as much as the sound of the engine as it roared to life. Within seconds, Noah was racing down the streets at 100 mph.

They had only traveled two minutes when Courtney spotted a cop car. Noah also saw it, but sped right by, not slowing down one bit. Courtney was aggravated. "Why didn't you slow down?! The cop could've pulled you over!"

"Because the cop can't see us," Noah explained. "No one can see us."

Courtney gasped. "What do you mean no one can see us?!" she screamed over the engine.

"Do I have to explain **everything** to you?" Noah's sarcasm was starting to hurt Courtney, and that had never happened to her before.

"No…I guess not," she weakly replied.

"Good," Noah snapped.

The rest of the trip to Jasonboard Pier was silent, neither Noah nor Courtney speaking a word, for fear of what the other might say.

When they arrived, Noah passed the pier parking lot. "Errm…don't we have to park?" Courtney asked.

"We do, just not there," Noah replied. Courtney stared at him, but said nothing.

Noah pulled into what looks like a dock for fishing boats, although there was only one crappy looking boat tied up at the dock. Noah got out of the car and started walking over to the boat. He stopped Courtney when he saw her following him.

"You can explore the pier if you want, maybe get something to eat," Noah remarked. Courtney continued to stare at him. He sighed, "It'll be a while before we can go…the boat's broken.

_No surprise there_, she thought. "Oh…ok." She turned around and walked out of the gloomy dock into the buzzing pier, all decorated for Halloween. _I forgot! Today is Halloween!_ Courtney thought. She had forgotten in all of the fuss.

Courtney walked down the pier, peering into the many store windows. She found a particular store that she liked: Abercrombie.

She went into the store and picked and tried on many pieces of clothes. She ended up buying them, and only spending forty-five minutes in the store. Courtney's stomach growled, so she headed down the pier to get some food.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Courtney looked up at the clock tower. The clock read 8:54 P.M. _I have to get back to Noah!_ She realized. Courtney ran down the mostly empty pier. She was close to the dock when she fell over something, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Courtney craned her neck to see what she tripped on. There were four teenage boys staring down at her. The biggest one grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to one of the cement brick walls. The one with black hair started to speak.

"Word on the street is you killed Jake," he said. His and Courtney's faces were just centimeters apart. "You'll pay for that. What's your name?" His voice was gentle, yet threatening.

"C-Courtney," Courtney answered. She didn't want to mess with these boys. One of the other boys, a short one with maroon colored hair tied up in a ponytail, was examining her.

"I don't know…she doesn't seem like a person who would kill anyone. I mean, just look at what she wearing," he said, scrunching up his face when he mentioned her clothes. Courtney was enraged.

"What's wrong with my clothes!" she hollered at him. The boy with black hair nodded, smiling.

"You're right…she can't be the one. She's too prissy," he said. Courtney didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, but by the way he said it, she assumed it was an insult.

"What do you think, Alex?" the biggest one said, still pinning Courtney to the wall at her waist. Courtney was amazed that one of his hands fit around her waist easily.

Alex was wearing baggy black pants, and a black way too big hoodie. The hood was covering his face, only letting Courtney see his amber eyes, staring out of the darkness. Alex nodded three times, and then bowed his head.

"Yep, she's not the one," the maroon-haired boy stated triumphantly.

"Chuck, you can let go of Miss Courtney now," the boy with the black hair ordered. Chuck immediately let go of Courtney. She fell into the boy's arms, and he smiled. "By the way, I'm Doug."

Courtney stood up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Doug." They met eyes and Courtney smiled. Courtney now had time to look at what Doug was wearing: baggy dark black jeans with rips at both knees. He wore a black T-shirt that hugged his torso, emphasizing his muscular build.

Courtney then looked at the boy with the maroon hair. He was wearing a leather jacket that revealed his bare chest and tight jeans. His hair fell down to his elbows, and showed signs of being died many times. Around his neck he wore a black pendant on a rusty chain. Courtney was still staring at the pendant when Doug tapped her on her arm. She looked back at Doug, into his jade eyes.

"You know, I was going to be very unpleasant to you, but you actually listened, and I respect that. Wan'a come over to my place? I'm have'n a party, and **you** have a VIP pass," Doug offered. Courtney was about to say yes when she remembered about Noah.

"I'm sorry Doug, but I have to meet my friend. I promised." Courtney started to walk away when Doug grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to him.

"You do know that this is **the** party of the year? It's my annual Halloween party. And I don't give VIP passes to just anyone," Doug explained.

Courtney tried to smile. "I really want to, but I promised Noah I'd meet him here."

Doug stopped smiling. "He your boyfriend?"

"Noah? No. He's my cousin…well, I call him a cousin but he's actually my mom's friend's son. He's more of a brother to me," Courtney thought up on the spot. _If Noah was here, he'd kill me with his sarcasm_.

"I see. Well, I don't want to disappoint your cousin. If you get bored with him, my party goes 'til five in the morning. See ya around!" With that, Doug and his posy were off in the opposite direction.

Doug's crew turned around a corner but Alex stayed behind. He shook his head and stared at the ground. He then ran off after everyone else. Courtney stared at the place where Alex was just standing when she realized how late she was.

Courtney ran to the dock to see Noah glaring at her. "I lost track of time," she explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on the boat," Noah said. They walked onto the boat; once on, Courtney smelled rotten eggs and…corpses?

She pushed the thought out of her mind and sat on one of the benches. Noah sat across from her. "You'll like it on the island," he said to her.

"What island?" Courtney asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Noah was shocked.

"Err…no. I don't."

Noah sighed, but said nothing else for the rest of the ride. Courtney was getting sick of no one telling her what was going on. Since she didn't want to start an argument, she just stared at the murky water the whole ride instead of whining to get her demand, very unCourtney-like.

In no time, what Noah said was starting to make sense to Courtney, for in the distance, an island was appearing on the horizon.

**How did I think of the name Doug? I have no idea…I don't even like that name… Well, another crappy chapter in my crappy story…sigh. Sometimes I wish I was good at something else besides writing…anyway, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: This is Halloween

**I hate songfics, but I had to make this chapter one! This song gave me the idea for this story! So, I won't keep you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or "This is Halloween" from ****The Nightmare Before Christmas ****but I changed two words in the song so it fits my story. (Do you know what's sad…I've never seen ****The Nightmare Before Christmas**** before. Sniff…)**

**And this will be the last chapter that I ever update in this story unless I get fifteen reviews for it saying how much you like the story…because I don't think anyone likes it…=(**

Chapter 4: This is Halloween

As the boat headed closer to the island, Courtney was getting more and more nervous. What if the people on the island didn't like her? Was there even people? What if Noah was just going to drop her on an abandoned island to die?

The boat stopped at a dock. Courtney got out and got her first good look at the island.

It looked perfect for Halloween. All the buildings were run down and there was a glowing green fog covering the ground. The beaches were covered in blood and body parts. The tree trunks were a dull dark blue, with leaves that were made of fire. Toxic waste was everywhere, and mutant animals roamed the streets of the town. There was a tall cliff in a corner of the island, holding a castle in front of the moon.

Courtney cringed at the sight of the ghastly island. She could hear a strange song being sung in the background, a song telling her what lay ahead. A song telling her what was about to happen. A song screaming "Beware."

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Would you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

Noah got out and pushed Courtney in the direction of the song. She dug her feet into the ground, trying to resist, but Noah just pushed her harder, causing Courtney to loose her balance, trip over herself, and keep walking towards the sound that was killing her ears and racing her heart.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

Noah led Courtney into the town. They walked through the streets, past many homes, all just half a foot apart, wood rotting, and mold dripping from the corners of the mucky roof. They passed a house with an open window, a dim yellow glow coming from the inside, flickering as though from a fire in a stove. There was a man in the window; he looked at Courtney, eyeing her with utmost distaste.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

He opened up his mouth and widened his eyes, tormenting Courtney, teasing her, nagging her to leave, and go back to where she belonged.

Courtney, terrified of the man, turned away and quickly caught up with Noah, who was already ahead, unaffected by the sights around him. They walked on a somewhat stable wooden bridge, curving over a rivulet of neon green toxic waste. An old man was standing under the bridge, head to chest, back hunched over. When he heard Courtney and Noah walk to the end of the bridge, he stepped out of the shadows, into the pale moonlight, revealing himself to the newcomer.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Courtney held a scream in. There actually were snakes, spiders, and fingers in his hair, which was disgusting, didn't compare to what he was wearing. His clothes looked as if he found rags hidden behind the sink for many years just thrown onto a body as a failed attempt at clothes. Seeing this, Courtney quickly turned her head away, mocha hair whipping around her face, to loose sight of the old man. He called after her a warning of what lay ahead, beyond the outskirts and into the core.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Courtney and Noah then walked father into the city, past many alleyways, all covered in debris. There were three teenagers in one of the allies, all three hunched over a dead rat, backs curving in an irregular way. They looked as Noah past, but Courtney stopped, her and the closest one meeting eyes, onyx to pure blue. The girl hissed, and leaned back over her prey.

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The one closest to the rat picked it up and dug her teeth into the rat's body, making Courtney nauseous. Courtney stumbled back, wondering what type of place this was, knowing that she must be dreaming.

Noah walked back to where Courtney was standing, gripping his hand around her thin wrist, dragging her away, into what seemed as a town square. There was a fountain in the center, slime and toxic waste spewing from the many spouts on the sides of the throne on the top of the pillar in the center of the shallow pool. Two tables were on the sides of the fountain, a giant cauldron directly in front of the fountain, slimy dull teal water bubbling inside.

A round, fat man, who looked to be in his early thirties, was standing in the center, just in front of the fountain, raising his arms in the air as high as they could go—which wasn't that much—calling for the people to come to the square.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

As he finished, many people came into the square, just what the fat man wanted, Courtney could tell by the large smile on his face. Courtney felt a hand on her shoulder as a male voice whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine and causing her body to stiffen.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll…_

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

The man walked away, followed closely by a red-haired girl who looked Courtney's age, exactly. Courtney turned her head to see Noah talking to the fat man, so she people-watched, examining almost every person in the growing crowd. She saw three women, one tall and blonde, another girl her height with raven hair, and a short one with brown hair tied up tightly against her head. The short one noticed Courtney staring at pointed her out to the raven haired girl, who turned and glared at Courtney, who smiled back, trying to not make an enemy. The girl just shot her nose in the air, telling her followers something.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

Courtney stopped looking at the snobby girl and scanned the crowd. She saw one peculiar man picking up some money he dropped. Being the polite girl that she was, Courtney ran over to the man to help him, but when she bent down to help, he stood up and hissed at her.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

He turned away and left, leaving Courtney, not bothering to pick up the rest of his money. Not knowing what to do, Courtney placed the rest of the money in her pocket, not knowing if she would need it. She walked back over to Noah, who was no longer talking to the fat man, but to a woman she didn't recognize.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
_

A young boy came up to Courtney, playing with what looked like a dog skull. He looked up at Courtney, his purple eyes vague, with no pupils, staring at something that wasn't even their. He spoke to Courtney in a voice that suggested that he wasn't even alive.

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

A woman that had the same eyes as the boy came up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, smiling at Courtney.

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
_

Courtney heard the fat man's voice bellow over the murmuring crowd like thunder over drops of rain hitting the grass.

_In this town, _

_Don't we love it now?_

_Skeleton Black might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

Our man Black is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

Everyone turned to face the fountain, or so Courtney thought. Instead, they were staring at the cauldron, which was bubbling at a rapid pace. The crowd stated chanting as two women, one thin and tan, the other fat and pale, walked behind the tables, one at each table.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_

The two girls faced the cauldron, rose their arms in the direction of it, speaking so low Courtney had to strain her ears to even catch some of the words.

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The crowd started chanting again as something started rising out of the cauldron. Courtney had to stand on her toes in order to see past the raging crowd.

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

As the thing kept rising, Courtney was able to distinguish that it was a man. This thought made her stomach lurch, causing her to throw up in her mouth a little.

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_HALLOWEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

The man that rose from the cauldron was none other than the man Courtney saw in the alley. The man who killed Jake before her very eyes.

The Grim Reaper.

**If you found the two words I changed then I will…well I don't know what I will give you…well I just want to know if anyone found it…cause then I'll know that there was at least one person who actually read the song part…cause I know most people just skip that and read the story…I know cause I'm one of those people…=(**

**Review if you care!**


	6. Chapter 5: Prophecy Unwinding

**WHAT'S UP PEOPLE! The main reason why I put this chapter up is so I can tell you that I put a poll up and I want people to vote…and if you don't know what Inuyasha is, vote by which name you think is the coolest!**

**And if you know what Inuyasha is, you'll get this…if not, look up a picture of Sesshomaru and you'll understand. My sister dared me to wear a blanket over my shoulder for the whole weekend…to be like Sesshomaru's "fluff"… and now I'm addicted to wearing it! Twenty bucks here I come! =D**

**Besides that, I just decided to get this chapter over with…it's a filler chapter and was sooooooo boring to write about. Good news though: Duncan's officially in it! =D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TDI…NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL!**

Chapter 5: Prophecy Unwinding

Duncan POV

The slimy water fell off Duncan's body as he rose from the cauldron, leaving his body and hair dry. He looked around at the mass of people, turning his head almost 360 degrees to view everyone. He walked over to his throne on top of the fountain in the center of the town square and sat down, making himself seem as kinglike as possible. The crowd still stared googgly-eyed at him as if they had no idea what was going on.

"Sign your name on the paper at your appropriate table and how many years you have been on the island and what on what term of agreement you're staying on the island. Males to Katie, female to Sadie," Duncan ordered. The crowded stood still. "Now!"

They started shuffling around, trying to form a line at both tables. As the crowd parted, Duncan saw Noah walking up to him. Duncan jumped down from the throne, landing gracefully on his feet, and turned to face Noah. "You're late," Duncan hissed through gritted teeth, annoyed that Noah wasn't there to give orders for him. Noah walked up to Duncan and bowed, but not fully.

"So sorry," he sarcastically said, still bowed down. Duncan wasn't going to take this, especially from Noah.

"Get up and explain yourself," Duncan ordered, voice fierce.

"I had to pick something up," Noah explained as if using a code.

"Pick what up?" Duncan asked, truly curious now.

"Her." Noah moved to the side to reveal the most beautiful girl that Duncan had ever seen standing with her hands behind her back, onyx eyes full of confusion and terror. Duncan recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't pick where.

"Why did you bring her?" Duncan questioned Noah. Noah rolled his eyes, as if Duncan should have known the answer.

"She owes you," Noah flatly said.

"No she doesn't! I haven't done anything for her!" Duncan was panicking. He knew just by looking at her that she was the one from the prophecy. And he was _not_ about to give into his fate. Not yet.

"Actually, you have." Her voice was the sweetest thing that had ever penetrated Duncan's ears. He glared at her, daring her to continue speaking. She didn't get the threat. "My sister, Christina, you kept her alive after she was attacked."

Then it came to Duncan: this was the girl he saved in the alley behind that one high school. This was the girl whose sister he saved from his fate. This was the girl he loved.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, wanting to be rid of them altogether. "Alright, fine! You owe me. What should her punishment be?" he asked Noah, not wanting to pick it himself.

"Well, I suggest that you keep her alive for…at least a month," Noah suggested quietly, just above a whisper.

_Why is he suggesting I keep her alive?_ Duncan thought. _Only one person has ever lived on the island alive…and that person is me! What is Noah getting at?_

"Ok…fine. She will stay on the island for a month. But then she will be executed." Duncan sat back down in his throne. "Take her to the sword maker's house. She will stay there."

Noah bowed and gestured for the girl to follow him. She gave Duncan one more smile before turning around, jogging to catch up with Noah. They left the courtyard and headed down one of the dark streets, off to find the sword maker.

Duncan stared as they disappeared into the darkness. _My fate has been sealed_, he thought. _My very being is in the hands of this silly little girl._

Courtney POV

Noah led Courtney through the better part of the town. They past many shops that interested Courtney, and some that she knew she would have to avoid. There was a café or two and even a few clothes stores. Courtney was so busy gazing in the store windows that she ran into Noah, who had stopped.

"The next place we're walking through is very dangerous. Stay right next to me," he ordered. Noah started walking again, forcing Courtney to run just to catch up with him. _He sure does walk fast_, Courtney thought as she caught up with him for the millionth time that evening.

They then walked into a dark forest, filled with lingering shadows and strange animals calling out into the night, breaking the chilling silence. Courtney looked at the many trees that surrounded her. They had midnight blue trunks and branches. The leaves were the colors of leaves in autumn, like fire burning in the tips of the branches. Because it was fire.

Courtney jumped. _Ok, this place is starting to creep me out_, she thought. Just then, and owl hooted. Courtney jumped again, this time moving into Noah's arms. He stared at her as if she just told him that she was actually a man. "Could you mind getting off?" he snapped.

Courtney moved away cautiously, wondering what got into him. They didn't speak until they had left the forest, which was shortly after the incident. What appeared in front of them was a neighborhood of many houses, but they looked more like cabins at a summer camp than homes. Noah and Courtney walked into the center of the neighborhood of cabins and then turned left, down one of many cobblestone streets. They came to a cabin that resembled a small town house rather than a cabin. Noah knocked on the door. An athletic blonde girl opened the door. She looked no older than twenty-one.

"Oh, Noah, what a surprise seeing you here. How can I help you?" the woman asked. Her face and hair seemed faded, as though the years were slowly being taken away.

"I need to see your husband, Bridgette," Noah said impatiently. "Duncan's orders."

"Oh of course; he's just inside. Come on in," Bridgette moved out of the doorway and let Noah and Courtney walk in.

The inside of the cabin was much different than the outside. It looked as if the beach exploded inside the house, with walls painted a light blue and tan carpet on the floor. All the furniture looked like it was made of bamboo and belonged outside rather than inside. Bridgette motioned for Noah and Courtney to sit on the couch; they did, and Bridgette left the room through a door that was just small wooden beads hanging on string from the ceiling.

When Bridgette came out only moments later she was accompanied by a tall blonde man in jean shorts, a pink shirt that was open and showed his chest, and a cowboy hat on his head. He looked as if he lived his whole life care-free, but he seemed sad under everything. He smiled when he saw Noah, but his eyes told Courtney that he really wasn't happy to see him.

"Hey, dude! What do ya need?" he asked; he had an accent that Courtney knew would annoy her soon.

"Just watch her for a month," Noah said in an I-could-so-care-less manner. Geoff didn't seem to notice, but just kept smiling that cocky smile.

"Hey, dudette. I'm Geoff, and this is my wife, Bridgette," Geoff said, holding his hand out to shake Courtney's. His hand felt warm compared to hers. After Courtney shook hands with both Bridgette and Geoff, Noah got up off the couch and headed towards the front door.

"I have to get going. You know how impatient Duncan is," Noah said as he opened the door, which creaked as it slowly moved. Geoff nodded his head in agreement, and Noah left, slamming the door behind him.

Bridgette walked up to Courtney, placing a hand on Courtney's boney shoulder. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll have to go to Gwen." Bridgette led Courtney into a bedroom in the back, next to the bathroom. Courtney entered the room before asking Bridgette a question.

"Who's Gwen?"

"She's the island oracle. She'll tell you your place in our society," Bridgette explained as she left the room and entered another room. Courtney sat down on the bed, which wasn't comfortable at all, compared to her bed back home.

_But this _is_ my home_, Courtney thought, sighing. _I'm here until I die…which is only in a month!_ Courtney shuddered at the thought. Just then Bridgette came back into the room, a white gown in her arms.

"Here…you can keep it. It doesn't fit me." Bridgette placed the most beautiful night gown Courtney had seen on the bed next to where she was sitting. Bridgette left the room, closing the door behind her, giving Courtney privacy and allowing her to sleep.

Courtney undressed and put the gown on. It felt like silk, but sturdier; then it hit her. _Spider webs?!_

But looking at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall made up for it. Courtney couldn't remember a time where anything made her look so drop-dead gorgeous. The gown hugged her figure nicely and, due to the humidity of the island, her hair had a slight curl at the ends, making her look as if she were a bride with a very revealing dress.

Courtney got into the bed to find it more comfortable than when she was sitting on it, as though it changed with each new position. Courtney shut her eyes and fell asleep easily, dreaming of what her day _would_ have been like if she never came to the island.

Duncan POV

Duncan pulled the cloak around his body as it shifted due to the wind currents that surrounded his body as he ran through the woods. The darkness surrounding him lifted as he headed towards a sole light in amongst the trees.

Upon reaching the light, he also reached what looked like a hut made of the very trees around it, roof aflame like the leaves. Duncan pulled the hood off of his head as he entered the hut, emerging himself into more darkness. The hut was lit by one small candle that was at the far side, illuminating the silhouette of a teenage girl, her midnight blue streaks of hair glowing in the faint light.

Duncan walked to the center of the hut and sat down behind the girl, clearing his throat as he did. The girl didn't turn around or even move, so Duncan spoke. "I need your help," he told the girl, sincere since this was about his fate. The girl didn't move, just pretended he wasn't there.

"Gwen, the prophecy has begun."

The girl now turned around, an evil smirk on her face. "Welcome to your ultimate demise," whispered the oracle, Gwen Oráculo.

**I have another test…but I'm only giving this to you because I had one of my three finals today and I'm really pissed about it! Gwen's last name is Oracle in what language (although its obvious)?**

**Review if you care! And if you read Amazing Agent Courtney, that's my sister's work…isn't she better than me? =(**


	7. AN I'm sorry!

Dear my lovely reviews and readers:

Sadly, I am putting this story on hold for now. I'm just not interested in Total Drama Island anymore. But don't fear. I will continue it in the summer, after I see Total Drama Action.

Feel free to comment and tell me that I should still write it, but I'm not changing my mind, even if I get 100 reviews. I appreciate how much you like this story, but it's hard to write now that I'm not interested, and I want to use what little free time I have to write a fic for something else.

I do not mind if you abandon me out of anger, but people can change interests. This happens to me on a day to day basis, but many times it's only for something minor.

And if you flame me, I'll have my evil minion of doom use his money to send thugs to your account and they'll virtually beat you up!!!

Kaiba: you seriously don't have a life

Purple: shut up, evil minion of doom! And do as I say!

Kaiba: to all of you out there, just read her goddamn fic next time she ever updates…or I'll have to pay!!!

Purple: -nods head in approval- good boy!

Kaiba: you make me sound like I'm Wheeler!

Joey: I'm right here, rich boy!

Kaiba: bring it on, puppy dog!

Purple: - O_o – erm…well, I guess that's it…review only if you're bored and/or have nothing better to do with your life! ^_^


	8. Chapter 6: The Oracle

**Yes, now you all know that I am still alive! Sorry that it's short…just be happy that it's here!**

**Oh, and I kinda put a lot of DuncanXGwen in it…I just felt it coming on…but don't kill me DxC fans! I will put lots of…fluff…in the next chapter…just wait!**

**So I won't keep you waiting any longer…chapter whatever of Halloween of Horror!**

Gwen POV

"_Welcome to your ultimate demise."_

Gwen Oráculo sat cross-legged directly in front of Duncan, staring directly into his dull teal eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever. Gwen leaned in, Duncan following suit, so they were just an inch apart from each other, noses almost touching. The candlelight made Duncan's peircings glisten and made his Mohawk glow a dazzling neon green. Even though Gwen knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but feel attracted to Duncan, as if the universe were pulling them towards each other.

But, as much as Gwen despised, it wasn't. Gwen knew better than anyone else that if Duncan wanted to be saved, he had to get Courtney to fall in love with him. Gwen always fumed up when she thought about Duncan and that goody-goody prep, thinking how they were opposites and would never last. Not like her. There were too many similarities between her and Duncan.

But there was Trent. He had been there for her, no matter how many times she turned him down. Then, finally, she had forced him to go back to the living world, because she had convinced him that he caused too much tension and was getting in the way. How would she ever be able to get Duncan to love her if Trent was there?

Duncan put his face in his hands, letting out a sigh of distress. He couldn't bear the silence any longer and spoke. "Gwen, I have no idea what to do. As much as I want to, I can't keep running away from the prophecy."

Gwen sighed as well. "No, your right. There's no way for you to get away from this now…now that _she's_ on the island," Gwen hissed, acid in every word. What she would give to go back in time and stop Noah from every retrieving Cour…no…she wouldn't think her name. That would be giving her too much credit.

"Gwen…please…I need your help. Anything to stop this."

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing; _Duncan_ was _begging_…and not just begging…begging _her_ to help him get away from the prep! Gwen sent a silent thank you up to God before turning back to reality.

"Duncan, if anyone can outrun something, it's you. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you about the prophecy in the first place." Gwen took Duncan's hand in her own, giving it a comforting squeeze, causing Duncan to take his face out his hands and look into Gwen's pure black eyes, full of comfort and unspoken feelings. Feelings that needed no words, just courage. Courage that Gwen was summoning up from all of her very being, as she leaned towards Duncan, their lips about to touch…

"Gwen, can I talk to you about…" Noah walked into the hut, a confused, surprised, shocked expression on his face upon seeing the Grim Reaper and the Oracle about to kiss. "…something," he finished lamely. "I'll just…wait outside," he said, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, leaving the hut so the two could explain to themselves what was about to happen.

Duncan and Gwen moved away from each other, Gwen turning to face her candle again, while Duncan stood up, ready to leave. "I'll just…go, then," he said, heading towards the door, leaving Gwen to her thoughts.

Gwen sighed. _I gotta stop mixing fantasy with reality._

Courtney POV

The bright sun shown through the bedroom window, blinding to Courtney as she woke up, releasing her from the dream she had. It had something to do with a car crash…and childbirth. Courtney just shook it off, getting up and heading into the kitchen. She could practically hear the dust mites sighing in relief as her butt left the bed.

Courtney dressed in the outfit she wore the day before, only due to the fact that she didn't get to pack a bag before Noah dragged her to the island. She wondered how she would get new clothes, but just pushed the thought to the back of her mind, realizing that if she was going to live here for a month, she would _have_ to get new clothes.

Courtney walked into the small kitchen, finding Bridgette making breakfast at the small stove. The smells of bacon and maple syrup filled Courtney's nostrils, making her mouth water. She sat down at the table, but when she pushed the chair out to sit down, it made a loud squeak, causing Bridgette to turn around from the stove, noticing that Courtney in the room. A smile spread across Bridgette's face as she sat down at the bamboo table with Courtney.

"How'd you sleep? I know the beds aren't the best, but there better than most peoples' here," Bridgette said, trying to make conversation with the new girl. Courtney smiled at her kindness.

"Actually, I did thanks. But I had the weirdest dream," Courtney said, just above a whisper, as if she didn't want to talk about it. Missing the intent, Bridgette demanded more.

"What was it about?"

"I don't really remember the details, but it was about a car crash and there was something to do with childbirth…but I'm not really sure." Just then, Bridgette's face became ghostly white, eyes wide open with shock.

"Bridgette…are you OK?" a concerned Courtney asked her new friend. Bridgette just nodded her head slightly.

"Courtney…you saw my death…mine and Geoff's death," Bridgette whispered, as thought just the thought of that would curse her.

Now it was Courtney's turn to be in shock. "What do you mean?!"

"Me and Geoff died in a car crash…I was going into labor when a truck hit our car. Our baby lived, but we didn't. Duncan came to get us, but I begged him not to kill Jack. I wouldn't forgive myself if my son never got to see the world beyond this island," Bridgette explained, salty tears running down her face.

Courtney decided to change the subject. "So what's the deal with Duncan? Why is he in charge of the island?"

"Duncan Black is the Grim Reaper. It's his duty to bring the dying from the living world to the world beyond. But, Duncan chooses a selective few people to live here, on his island, the island of the living dead."

Courtney opened her mouth to say something, but the words failed her, only letting a small squeak out. Bridgette stood up, taking the bacon out of the pan on the stove, putting it on a plate, and giving it to Courtney. "You should eat up. We're gonna go see the oracle today," Bridgette said.

"Er…yeah, sure," Courtney said. They ate their breakfast in silence…well, except when Geoff came in, quickly grabbing his portion, and leaving to head to the blacksmith's shop. Then Bridgette got dressed in knee-length jean shorts and a light blue sweatshirt and sandals. They were out the door and heading into the forest in no time.

But Courtney was uneasy about the forest. Even with the sun shining on the trees, they still had an eerie feel.

In no time, the duo made it to a small hut in, what seemed to be, the dead center of the forest. Bridgette walked into the hut, only to come out a second later, signaling Courtney to enter. Courtney walked through the doorway, butterflies occupying her stomach.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice came from the back of the dark hut, sending shivers up Courtney's spine.

"Wh-what?" Courtney asked, her eyes adjusting to the light. She saw a slim figure, clad in gothic clothes, standing in front of her. This gothic figure stood in the center of a circle of candles, each with an unnatural teal-blue flame perched on top.

"_There will be one who will change the concept of life and death forever, for this will be the one who can teach a heart of hate to love,_" the figure said in a supernatural voice. "You're the one, Courtney."

Courtney's eyes widened at the accusation. "What are you talking about?!"

Gwen smirked at the prep. "Oh, isn't it obvious, dear little Courtney." Courtney didn't respond. "_You're_ supposed to fall in love with Duncan…and _he's _supposed to love you back." Gwen's evil smirk widened at Courtney's look of disbelief.

"Eww, why would I _ever_ fall in love with _Duncan_, of all people?!" Courtney said, in her stuck-up voice. **(A/N- you know the one)**

Gwen just rolled her eyes. "An oracle can _never_ tell a lie."

Courtney just ignored her. "And there is no way _on earth_ Duncan would fall in love with me! I'll kill him if he does!"

"And what would you gain from that?" Gwen asked sarcastically. "In my opinion, you should just accept you're fate and fall in love like a good girl…cause you _are_ a good girl after all, aren't you Courtney?"

Courtney bit her bottom lip. "I do always fallow the rules…"

Gwen nodded. "That's right. And…isn't a prophecy sorta like the rules of the future?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"So, you sorta have no choice _but_ to fall in love with Mr. Grim Reaper, now do you?" Gwen said in a persuading voice.

Courtney sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice…"

Gwen smirked. "I know you'll do the right thing. You may leave."

Courtney was about to leave when a question popped in her mind. "Um…Ms. Oracle?"

"What is it?!" Gwen hissed, mentally wishing for the annoying prep to leave.

"Do you know anything about how I saw Bridgette and Geoff's death in my dreams last night?" Courtney asked, her voice revealing the nervousness that her eyes successfully concealed.

Gwen's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. "Wh-what did you s-say?"

"Why could I see Geoff and Bridgette's death?!" Courtney repeated, annoyed at Gwen.

"I'm not sure," was all Gwen said. Upon hearing this, Courtney left the hut, leaving Gwen alone to her thoughts.

_So Hades' daughter appears at last._

**(A/N)- yes! I finally updated!!! I can now totally say that I am into total. Drama. ACTION!!!**

**Blame ObradyRoxMySox…although you probably should thank her…cause now you have a chapter!!**

**Purple: Duncan….**

**Duncan: What?**

**Purple: read you lines…NOW!!!**

**Duncan: *sigh* Please review to make Purple feel like people still care about her and so she doesn't go emo again**

**Purple: thank you…and go to my profile!!! I have a poll up that I want you to do…so…yeah…**

**REVIEW IF YOU CARE ABOUT MY WRISTS! KEEP THEM SCAR FREE!!!! ****X3**

**P.S. Chapter 7 ETA: HALLOWEEN '09 XD**


	9. AN Gomen nasai again

Dear my wonderful readers,

I am sorry that I have been inactive with updating my fanfiction. I am currently in a depression, but I will be put on medicine soon, so hopefully I will have motivation to write again. My life has been very stressful lately, and I really am sorry that I haven't kept any of my deadlines.

But, I am improving (even though I am not on medicine yet), therefore I am pretty sure I will update both Halloween of Horror and Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror in the next month. I will probably update Halloween of Horror first, just because it is more popular.

Thank you for understanding. You have permission to flame me.

Next time you are alerted that I have updated it will be for two chapters of Halloween of Horror and one chapter of Ben 10 and the Wizard Conqueror.

Lot's of love,

PurpleRanchDressing0987


End file.
